To Treasure New Love
by NoOtherThan2PM
Summary: Big Time Rush finds their new band companions. The Midnight Catchers,Keannah Chord,Cheyenne Winterwhite,Maddie Snick, and Nina Emerald all fall in love with BTR.
1. The Midnight Catchers

Carlos POV:

My buds and I were relaxing at the pool, when a group of 4 girls were coming our way. One was walking in front of the other girls. She had short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and she was wearing a light green sundress. The next girl I noticed was too, had dark brown hair, but it was longer. She also had dark brown eyes. She was wearing plain black jean shorts, and a Cookie Monster shirt. Next came a different girl. She had bright brown medium-long hair. She had blue eyes and she was wearing a green tee and lime green leggings. The last girl looked related to the first and they both looked the same, just not the face or fashion. What's better than a group of brunettes? They came up to us.

"We all hear that you work for Gustavo." they all said at the same time. It was awkward, but people do that sometimes, right?

"Uh. Yeah." James replied.

"We're working for him," the first girl said.

"Oh really?" Kendall sat up.

"Umm, duh. Your not another dumb blonde guy, right?" The last girl rolled her eyes. Kendall huffed.

"Yeah. We're the Midnight Catchers." The second girl looked at me and waved.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the third girl said, "I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie."

"I'm Keannah," the first girl said, "You can call me Ke."

'I'm Cheyenne," the second girl said,"Nickname is Chey."

"I'm Paulina Gem Emerald, I'm normally called Nina though." The last girl said. She was the only one who said her last name. When she said her last name, James frowned like it was unusual that his last name was Diamond and hers was Emerald. Psh.

"I'm James. I'm in a band." James said shaking the thought of the last name coincidence. That was like his catch phrase.

"Ok..." Nina trailed off. The look on her face was like, _This guy is cute and stuff, but he's trying to hard. _

"Sorry about him. He uh, has problems. Hi. I'm Carlos." I held out my hand to shake hands with them.

"Logan." Logan called, sitting back in his pool chair. He held up his hand dramatically.

"Hey. I'm Kendall." Kendall said smiling and waving at Maddie.

"Hey." Maddie blushed, then quickly covered her face. Ha, what we boys can do to new girls.

* * *

The next day, we all ran into each other at Rocque Records. Literally. I bumped into Cheyenne, Logan bumped into Keannah, James bumped into Nina, and Kendall bumped into Maddie. It was like really awkward. There was a murmur of: _Ow!_

_Watch where your going!_

_What the heck?_

Kendall looked into Maddie's eyes, then he made a move. He kissed her. HOW? He BARELY knows her.

"Quite a man you are there," Maddie said crinkling her eyebrows as she crawled away from Kendall. The move was quite embarrassing and sudden for her. Ah, Kendall. He's so desperate.

"Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Did you just see that? Our little Maddie is growing up!" Ke yelled as Chey, even if she was right next to her. I heard Cheyenne mention that Maddie was taller than Keannah. Ke slapped her.

Kendall smiled and stood up. "N-Nothing to see here. Err, leave a message, BEEP!" He went to the supply closet.

I followed behind him. He was already in the closet, so, I talked to him through the door.

"Buddy? Are you alright?" I asked.

"No. I kissed her and I barely know who she is. I just like her. i'm in love with her." Kendall's voice was hoarse, that means he was crying.

"Well, if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out? Plus, you don't have to cry just because of that." I asked, predending I wasn't afraid of asking Cheyenne out.

"I-I'm afraid. Also, it's embarrassing. Did you see Keannah yell to Cheyenne?" He said, slowly opening the door.

"Here are the 3 C's. Confidence, courage, and coolness." I said, unsure about the last one.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Totally." I answered. I kinda chuckled in the inside. I wasn't sure at all.

We walked back,and I stayed back to watch.

"Maddie, I really like you. This is sudden, but how about we hit a movie tonight?" He asked.

"Kendall, I-" Kendall cut Maddie off.

"Oh. Ok. I get it you already have plans." Kendall said glumly.

"No!" Maddie said," I'd love to go."

"Oh love." We all heard Gustavo say. "Recording booth. NOW!" He yelled.

We looked around, wondering who Gustavo was talking to.

"All of you!" He yelled, pointing to the sound booth.

* * *

We didn't know what the heck he was making us do. He made us sing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart. _It was awkward. Like, Cheyenne and I had a solo. James and Nina had one. Logan and Keannah had one. And, Maddie and Kendall had one. It was seriously uncomfortable.

* * *

Next thing on my list was to ask for advice on how to ask a girl out.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked.

"Sure. We're all buds here." Logan said.

"Ok well. I really like Cheyenne, but what do I do?"

"Ask her out! Duh!" Kendall slapped me on the back of my head.

"Ok." I said walking out of the room. I looked back at Kendall. "Just because you asked Maddie out doesn't mean you have to be abusive!" They all laughed at my words.

"Wait. Can I tell you guys something?" Logan asked.

We all nodded.

"I'm in love with Keannah, do I do the same?" he asked. "It's sudden like Kendall's kiss-"

"Hey!" Kendall said.

"But, it's love at first sight, y'know?"

The rest of us nodded.

"I like Nina," James confessed, following me and Logan out the door. "This is so weird. We all like one of the girls. We just met them."

"So?" Logan and I said.

"Bah!" James said.

* * *

I walked up to Cheyenne.

"Chey," I said," Would you want to have some dinner tonight?"

Cheyenne gave a thumbs up, and she kissed me on the cheek. "See you there."

* * *

"Hey Keannah," Um, what was he doing? "Wanna come with me to the Dream Museum?"

Keannah looked at him and nodded. "I love museums."

* * *

Lastly, James came up to Nina. She was fiddling with her hair. He touched her shoulder and made her accidently slap him in the chest. "Ow..." he muttered. Wow. She sure knows some self-defense skills.

"Oh! I'm so sorry James." Nina nodded.

"Anywho!" James trailed off.

"Well, what the heck do you want from me?" Nina demanded.

"Meet me at Mr. Yums Steakhouse at 7," he whispered. I bet he didn't want me or Logan to hear him.

"Sure," Nina whispered.

* * *

We gathered up together sitting next to our future dates. Randomly we all yelled, "Yes!" Then after that we bursted out into laughter. Boom. A start of new love and new friendship.


	2. Date Night

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updadated...BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

Keannah POV:

"What should I wear, I mean I like him, but I don't wanna make it too obvious." I told Cheyenne pacing aroung our apartment 3J.

"'t panic, wear your cute neon blouse,and your silk ruffled sun yellow skirt." She said,she's the fashionista,as usual.

"Right," I said looking through my drawers to find the clothes," Shoes?" I asked.

"Black converse." She answered.

"Flat, or hi-" I got cut off.

"Hightops, short,white socks." She said, looking for her own outfit to wear.

"got it. Green blouse," I murmured the rest.

"You don't get it do you?" Maddie asked as she came out of hers and Nina"s bedroom. The split their room just like me and Cheyenne.

Maddie was wearing a light green tunic and jeggings.

"you look great," Cheyenne complimented her.

I was soon in my outfit and on my way to the Dream Museum.

I saw Logan waiting out front, " Hey Keannah."

"Hey Logan," I smiled and ran up to him. We went in, a space between us.

"So, tell me more about yourself, like where are you from?" Logan asked me.

"I was born here in America. I used to live in Jackson, Missippi. But, most my family is from the Philippines ." Soon, we started telling eachother everything a bout ourselves.

Logan was walking next to me, then he slipped his hand in mine.

Cheyenne POV: My first ate. With Carlos. But what if he- Cheyenne, snap out of it. Midnight Catchers are brave. I am a Midnight Catcher.

I was wearing a black and gray tee, and jeans.

"Hi. I have a reservation," I said.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Cheyenne."

"Yes. Miss Winterwhite, Mr. Garcia is at table 5."

I took of as brave as I could be.

"Hey Cheyenne," Carlos said, tapping the seat next to him. I slipped into the chair across from him. "Ok then." He trailed off.

"Carlos..." I said sweetly.

"Yeah!" He was at the edge of his seat to hear what I was gonna say.

"I just wanna know more about you." I said looking into his dark brown eyes. I knew it by the time our eyes met. That I liked him.

Nina POV: I met James at at seven.

"Hello, did anyone named James Diamond come here yet?" I asked scoping around.

"Yes right over there." some lady pointed.

I came over and sat next to him.I smelled an awful stench.

" You smell like a zebra," I said, insulting him.

"Oh do I? I guess it's my new cologne, Evolution Horse."

"I guess that's why you smell like one." I said, staring at the grill, waiting for food.

"No. It's probably my new hair gel, Smooth Trotter."

"Uhm." I trailed off.

"And my body odor repelent thing is called, Horses Scat, and my lotion is called Striped Human"

" You know what James? When I said yes to you asking me out, I imagined that we would be making out in public. But you're talking about your body products." I said fiercely.

"Uh. Ok?" James said, he was hopelessly confused.

"How about this. We forget this conversation, you buy me food, then we hit the mall." I made a deal.

"Ok!" James took out a mirror and his' LUCKY' comb.

Maddie POV: I met Kendall at Green Charms Cafe. He looked so much better than me. He was wearing... something that's unexplainitory...he was just... plain, plain... I would never use this word, but. AWESOME.

" You look great!" He said as he walked torwards me.

" Me?No. You, are the one that looks... not just great, uh, amazing." i said blushing when I saw Kendall's deep green eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

" Well, I'd saw I look good, but you look better than me." He said.

" Well, I hope that tonight, will be a night to remember." I said, smiling and drifting through the glass door.

"I'm Maddie Snick, and I have a reservation." I said happily, but randomly spinning in circles.

" Yes, Miss Snick and ." A man said leading us up to a table.

" So Kendall," I paused, " I hear you play hockey."

And that's when out conversation got deep.


	3. Different Points Of Views

**So, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, as for, I am now taking this off hiatus, so here yall go.

* * *

**

Nina POV: "James, please. I need time alone." I said, picking my nails with tears in my eyes.

I paced around my apartment, dark and upsetting. The room was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything but the tears in my eyes. I sat there, and there was dead silence until Maddie burst in. She flipped on the lights, and pulled open the curtains.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" She was wearing a neon green dress with jeans underneath. Her hair was combed to the side, and she had on a bit of eyeshadow. Keannah and Cheyenne followed behind her, and they were also dressed formally-well, sort of.

Keannah was wearing black heeled and laced leather boots, a black dress, that fell to the bottom of her knees, and was wearing a small black cotton jacket. Her hair was curled and fluffed.

Cheyenne's hair was down and straightened. She wore a mango colored blouse and black flare jeans.

"Why are you all dressed so nice?" I asked, cluelessly.

"There's a party at Mr. Yums for Logan's party, remember?" Maddie asked, shoveling through my drawers for clothes for me.

"I forgot, it's just James have different points of views on our relationship." I said, burring my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry. But we have to get to Mr. Yums in 10 minutes." Keannah answered, checking her phone for the time.

"I'm sorry for holding you guys back. You go without me." I said carelessly.

"Good. Let's hit the road." Cheyenne said with her hand on the doorknob.

"No," Keannah protested. "We're not leaving without you. Logan's expecting everyone there. We want to give him the perfect birthday.

Maddie's hands quickly flew out of my drawers. She threw me some clothes.

I put the clothes on. All of us went to Mr. Yums as the afternoon sky faded, and slowly glowed into a dark night with golden stars in the sky. Pushing the door open with my one free hand, as for my gift for Logan was in the other. Keannah screamed and it made me drop my gift.

"Uh, happy birthday...Logan." I stared glumly at my torn open present.

James didn't look pleased to see me. He seemed grumpy, but he looked like he was having a great time. I picked up the gift and handed it to Logan.

"Sorry it's opened already, you girlfriend here made me drop it."

"It's okay Nina. No problem." He said, smiling and taking me to sit in the seat between him and James.

"Oh, um, I don't think-" I stopped.

"Do you have a problem, because I can-"

I cut him off, "no actually, I'm fine here. It's your birthday and I can't control us."

I threw a glance at James.

"It looks like you're a happy girl." James told me in an unpleasant tone.

"Yeah. Actually, I am." I replied with a smile on my face.

"How nice," James stood up and sat next to someone else. Cheyenne.

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Mistaken,Sort Of

I was walking along the Palm Woods lobby. It was a hot day in L.A. and I was wearing a simple red sundress with some red sneakers. I had a red bow in my hair. To my point, lately I made a habit of taking daily strolls in the lobby. Soon enough a voice called from behind me.

"Hey, wait up!" Kendall called. He soon was by my side.

"Hi, Kendall." I said. I barely knew Kendall. He wasn't really one of the BTR guys I knew a lot.

"What's up?" he smiled at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged. I kept on walking.

"Okay, then." he said gripping my hand.

I flinched for a second, but I just let him continue. It's probably a friend thing that he does. His hands felt soft to mine. I felt embarrassed. I bet my hand was all rough. His was smooth like he put lotion on it. He didn't seem to mind. "Yeah..."

"How's life?" he asked.

"Ok...it's not the best, but it's not the worse." I explained.

"How can it not be the best when I'm her boyfriend?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." he shook his head.

"Sure." I shook my hair out of my eyes.

"Wanna sit down?" he asked motioning to the couch. "Kinda tired of, heh, walking in circles."

"Um, yeah sure." I shrugged.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

So, yeah. I was walking in circles with my girlfriend, Maddie. She seems a little uncomfortable today, but she has her own rights. I'll just let her be. That's how awesome I am.

"Are you doing, okay?" I asked Maddie.

"Yup." she said.

"Good." I muttered.

* * *

Nina's POV:

Kendall was acting a little too...friendly. He held my hand which is unusual. What's next? After my break-up with James, I'm thinking of being a single lady. Hehe, Beyonce's song.

"So..." I said shifting away from him on the couch.

"So..." he replied.

I started to suspect that Kendall thought I was Maddie. It was probably obvious. He kept on being kissy-kissy and flirty with me.

"So, how are you," I tried to act as Maddie, just not to upset him.

"Of course you know how I am, because of you!" He held my glare.

"Heh, heh, heh..." I laughed simultaneously.

I released my grip from Kendall's, which made him awfully upset.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks.

"N-no. I just, just, have to go for a while. I forgot too...turn off the...toaster. Can't miss that...uh...teehee."

"Okay, go ahead." He answered glumly.

I left the lobby, going into the elevator. Why would Kendall think I'm Maddie? Do we look alike? No that can't be it. I mean, I did kind of think Kendall was cute, but Maddie was with him. and they would be together forever. And, sure, they will have their ups and downs, but after a breakup, after a blink of an eye, they'd be back together. It was like that ever since they stumbled over each other and kissed. As it opened up to my floor, I didn't walk out. I pressed the lobby button. I the door flew open, and Kendall was there. With tears rolling from his eyes. I didn't know guys were so sensitive. Plus, I couldn't believe I made him cry! I ran over to him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking his hand in mine.

He looks at me mournfully, squeezing my hand tightly. My hand starts to get sweaty, but I don't let go of his. It was an unusual feeling from James. James' hands were huge. Kendall's were...not too big, not too small.

"The way you just left me like that. It made me feel," he paused.

"Made you feel what? Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

Kendall sucked his tears up, let go of the grip and stood up. Then, he let out his hand for me to grab. He lead us to a common place for us Midnight Catchers. It was called Smooth E's. Lame right? Kendall and I got smoothies and started to talk. I sipped it up and started to get a brain freeze. He chuckled at me. I bet my face was as white as chalk.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say, catching his gaze into my eyes. I once said it once my brain freeze cured.

"When am I not?" He laughed a bit. I loved Kendall's laugh. It was hilarious. And cute. It was like a repeatedly, "Ha."

We took a sip from our smoothies. "I love you." We said in unison. It was nice to say. Even though we didn't even know each other...we knew we had it in ourselves.

Kendall leaned in for a kiss, out of no where. I heard the door open, and who did I see? James and Maddie. Together. Holding hands. This was a great time. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kendall. "Kendall," I paused, "I'm actually Nina."

"I know." He said. So he knew all along. I smile grew, as for James and Maddie looked really happy. For us. And for them. "When did this get jumbled up?" I smirked.

"I don't know." he laughed. "We and they were meant for each other, I guess."

"No kidding." I smiled. We both leaned in for a friendly hug. And kiss.

* * *

**Like it? Then review, people!**


	5. My Life: Best Friends

**Hey Guys! This chapter really means a lot to me because it actually happened to me in real life. Maddie, if you're reading this, I hope in means something to you too.**

Keannah POV: When I was young, we owned a small little leather couch. I really had no idea what it was, I just liked to sit down, watch t.v. and eat on it. At some points, I would hear my mom say, "Don't eat on the love seat,honey!" I never knew what she meant. I thought she meant there was some sort of throne with a heart on it. And sometimes I would see her and my dad on there, just sitting together, cuddling. I loved when they did that. It made me feel like we were a real family. Unfortunately, my parents got in a divorce, and I never really sat on that couch again. As I grew older, I found out what a love seat was. It was just a little old couch. "Mommy," I said when I was 6 "What happened to you and daddy?" They got in a divorce when I was 6. My mom would laugh a bit when I asked that. " The love seat,sweetie. the love seat made us unhappy together." I always believed that when she told me that. Here in Hollywood, I just happen to have that. We were doing homework one day, and I just burst out saying something.

"I love love seats."

"What?" Maddie asks.

"Look," I showed all my friends the love seat.

"That's just a couch." They all said in unison.

I giggled, "it's a love seat."

They shook their heads from side to side, ignoring my comment. And Maddie. She was one of my best friends.

I remember back in 4th grade when we got into the worst fight I've ever had in my life. It was the perfect day, in mid May, and it wasn't perfect until the fight. We had biddies that afternoon, and e had to share the same buddy. Maddie and I were talking, and then we started talking about what was right and what was wrong with what we had to do with our 1st grade buddy. My eyes started to hurt, and I rolled my eyes, which I always do when they start hurting. But what hurt me even more was when Maddie ignored me when I tried to talk to her. In class, my friends Cheyenne and Sarah saw me crying, because I was so upset that Maddie wouldn't forgive me. After school, I sent her a text saying:

_Maddie,_

_I am so sorry about what happened today. I really didn't mean to roll my eyes at you on purpose. You see, sometimes, when I'm wearing my glasses, my eyes start to hurt, so I roll them to make them lose the pain. I'm really sorry Maddie. I hope you forgive me. And if you don't, I understand._

_Sorry._

Maddie POV: My life, it wasn't even too simple. Keannah and I were friends since 4th grade. How did we become friends? We had to have the same buddy. I mean, yeah, you know the saying 'best friends don't fight'? It's not true. Keannah and I have totally had our ups and downs in our friendship. Like this one time, when we were at buddies, and we were talking. Then we started to say what was wrong and what was right. I wasn't mad at her at that point, but then she rolled her eyes. I thought that she did that because I was annoying her. I ignored her that whole day. These two people in my class Sarah and Cheyenne, saw her crying during class, she was so upset that I wouldn't forgive her, because we were the best of friends. That day after school I received a text saying:

_Maddie,_

_I am so sorry about what happened today. I really didn't mean to roll my eyes at you on purpose. You see, sometimes, when I'm wearing my glasses, my eyes start to hurt, so I roll them to make them lose the pain. I'm really sorry Maddie. I hope you forgive me. And if you don't, I understand._

_Sorry._

As I read the text, it made me cry, I really regret that time when I got mad at her now. How do I still remember that text? I would never forget it. I mean, she was so kind to me. She said, when she hears my name, she thinks smart. And she was explaining who was middle school ready in 5th grade, and she said I was college ready. I will always regret that day. Always.


	6. My Life: A Kid

**Hey, Hope you like it! :p I know it's short though. I don't really have a thing for long chapters. SORRY!**

Nina POV: Me? My life could never be any more perfect than it is now. It was a beautiful morning, and guess what is was? My birth. Even though, when I was a baby, it wasn't perfect. I was so curious, wandering around things that I didn't even know were. I'd always try and say "What's that?" But they would never come out. All that _would_ come out was "Goo, Ahh!" After I knew I hadn't said those words, I would burst out into tears. Curiosity was really what I was focused on as a baby. But as I grew, maybe, 6 years old, I met Keannah, and she was 7, so that's where I sort of learned what this was and what that was. All the rest of my friends had been in 1st grade, when I had to be in kinder. Weird thing is, I skipped kindergarten. My mom said I was incredibly smart. Maddie, however, Keannah didn't meet her 'till 4th grade, but they're best friends. What's best in my life now? I'm famous. Another thing? I'm dating Kendall Knight. One more thing? I'm Asian. WHAT'S BETTER THAN THAT? Nothing. Keannah's also Asian, in fact, we're both from the Philippines. What's worst in my life now? I broke up with James. Another thing? I want to go to Ireland now, since I'm famous. One last thing? I'm not part Canadian. Boo hoo about that. But whatever. Life is amazing here in L.A. where the sun is always up, the skies are always blue, and the beaches are totally AMAZING. Another thing best? WEATHER CLIMATES. It's always sunny, 'haha' as you can tell. Any other god things? THE BEACHES! Especially Malibu. The sand is soft, and the water is beautiful. Not as beautiful as the water at the beaches in Cebu, Philippines, though, that water is clear. Any side comments? One side comment, life in Hollywood is wonderful. Anything on the down side? A few, one, at Malibu, the water is totally FREEZING. 2, the plants are totally DRY because we don't get any rain. Well, that's it!

Cheyenne POV: I totally, almost, well, always made a fool of myself in 5th grade. But let's start off with the basics. My parents, are not divorced, but they live away from each other because my dad has some sort of important job far from home. But, I do think that they will get in a divorce. Making a fool of myself? Well, in 5th grade, I was a klutz and I was always clumsy. I would always run into poles, for no apparent reason, and whenever I did that, my friends would laugh at me. To them, I as known as 'The Klutz Named Cheyenne Who Always Runs Into Poles'. Yeah, it was true I always ran into poles, but not just poles. I also ran into fences and people. I always mess up words, like one day, we were talking about someone's breakup with this one guy, and I know him, but she knew the girl that was that 'someone', and he was totally fine with them being 'just friends'. At one point in the conversation, I said, "He's fine," and I really meant that he's okay, okay with it. Keannah knows, EVERYTHING about me. She knows what I do when I'm not paying attention, she knows what I do when I forget something, she knows. EVERYTHING. I also trip over my foot a lot, just for your information.


	7. End Of Week 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok, so this is the last chapter, and I wanted to let you know that divorce parents thing never really happened in real life. Just the fight. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Maddie POV: We've been here long enough to think of this as an adventure. We will stay here from now on, as two bands. I, would be with James, Nina would be with Kendalll. Cheynne would be with Carlos, and my best friend, Keannah would be with Logan. I loved all my friends. In a friendly way of course. This has made it the best way to love my friends even more. Since we convinced Keannah to audition, everything's been alright. Of course we'll miss our friends back in Mississippi, but this here, in Hollywood L.A, we build up other friends. As for relationships, me and Kendall just broke up after just 5 days. But now, James and I are happily together, and so are Nina and Kendall. Everyone in a while, I would give Kendall a kiss on the cheek, with Nina's permission, of course, but that represents our friendship. james, who is sweet enough to really care about me, is who I'm mainly focused on. I love Kendall and Nina together, and they love us together. My best friend, Keannah, says that her and Logan are working out perfectly, and for Cheyenne and Carlos, they're too shy to even kiss. They have a problem. Oh well. I guess it's just them. This is such an adventure. I never thought in my life I was going to become famous. I just thought, that I'm going to be regular girl who will be a scientist.

Keannah POV: Maddie calls this an adventure. Well, I call this an opportunity-that-already-came-true-of-a-lifetime. Yeah, I never thought I'd be famous either. I never thought I'd get a famous boyfriend. I never thought I could ever tell anyone about my life story. Or about the fight between me and Maddie, that I will always hold close to my heart. no one ever knows what happens in the future. Neither do I. Who knows where life or fame could take us? It could be like a never ending ocean of sharks ,or a beautiful mountain stream with calm waters. I know that life could be described in things other than words. But that's how I choose to explain mine. Being part of a band has really high expectations. Being in life is unpredictable. But that's what an opportunity- that- has- already- came- true- of- a- lifetime is.

Nina POV: So Maddie calls this an adventure, Keannah calls this and opportunity-that-has-already-came-true-of-a-lifetime. What can I call it? How about an un-rewindable memory? Because, this may go on forever, and when we grow up, we can't re act the funniest times of these band day, as we can now when we are the band. Sure, we can still have these boyfriends as husbands at our side when we're 40, and we can all sing together again, but we can;t do what we did that we're doing now. I know it's confusing, but you'll catch on. I mean, maybe we'll get a new band members along the way, we can;t go and hold auditions for another new band member when we're not a band anymore, right? We can't wake up every morning, with the golden sun up, inside in our apartment and head off into a recording studio. when we get older, those things won't be possible. So we have to make as long as we are Big Time Rush and The Midnight Catchers, the best days of our lives to make it as memorable as possible. An un-rewindable memory.

Cheyenne POV: Maddie calls this an adventure. Keannah calls this an opportunity-that-has-already-came-true-of-a-lifetime. And Nina calls this and un-rewindable memory. I call this Solar Emotions and Memories. This time when I am part of a band, is a picture. Of the sunset, or the morning sunshine. Sunshine, to me represents happiness, and each day here will be happy. An everlasting sunshine. And everlasting happiness. Each ray on the sun represents each day me and my friends happy. Each star in the sky represents each night me and my friends are alright. And all those will be lit up to show how great we're feeling. However, the moon's size each night represents all of our emotions mixed together. For example, if the moon is crescent, we will be a bit happy. If it's a half moon, we're half happy, if it is a full moon, we are seriously happy. And if there is no moon, we are fine, but not happy.

Maddie POV: "This has been an adventure" I say.

Keannah POV: " This will always be an opportunity-that-already-came-true-of-a-lifetime." I smile.

Nina POV: "When we get older, this will be an un-rewindable memory that we hold close to our hearts." I acknowledge.

Cheyenne POV: "The rest of the fame life is Solar Emotions and Memories."

We all said together, "This has been the best first week of fame in our entire life."


End file.
